Embodiments of the present invention are directed to sailing craft. Embodiments have particular application for autonomous craft that spend prolonged periods at sea without human involvement.
It is advantageous to power such craft with wind because it is ubiquitous. However, powering a vessel with wind involves complicated wind collecting devices, such as sails, foils and wings and positioning the wind collecting device advantageously for a selected course.
Further, the vessel needs to have a positive righting force that prevents the vessel from inverting, and sustains the wind collecting devices in a proper orientation for power generation.